wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hamuul Runetotem
}} Hamuul Runetotem is the Archdruid of Thunder Bluff and a venerated leader of the tauren people. He is the highest-ranked tauren in the Cenarion Circle, though the inclusion of tauren has incurred the ire of his night elf counterpart, Fandral Staghelm, who believes that only night elves can be druids.Lands of Mystery, 22 As many of his people do, Hamuul believes very much in the balance between nature and the races of Azeroth. This was the reason that he sought out and befriended the mighty night elf Malfurion Stormrage during the recent invasion of the Burning Legion, to request training in the druidic arts.World of Warcraft: Stormrage, p.168 His new shan'do taught Hamuul many secrets of the wild and blessed him with the touch of nature. In the few years since that time, Hamuul has become an honored member of the (predominantly night elf) Cenarion Circle, and is recognized as the first tauren druid in nearly twenty generations. Hamuul is a fierce supporter of Cairne Bloodhoof and teaches the ways of druidism to his honored brethren.World of Warcraft manual, 184 Biography Hamuul was a childhood friend of Cairne Bloodhoof, and was one of the Grand Chief's strongest supporters. Hamuul has a daughter, Bashana, who is a Cenarion Circle member like her father. Hamuul Runetotem is an elderly tauren who knows Naralex from years back, Hamuul lives in Thunder Bluff and trains druids. Quite old, he rarely leaves the city, but those that have seen his skills know that he is not to be trifled with. Sometimes some wonder if he’s past his prime, or even afraid of Naralex’s fate. He likely has enough power to help heal the caverns, but he claims he is too old to travel that far. He’s hesitant to travel by magic to the area, fearing the magic of the caverns will trap him the way Naralex was trapped. He sends new druids to Nara Wildmane in the Barrens when he feels they’re ready for further training.Lands of Mystery, 186 Hamuul Runetotem lives in Thunder Bluff, where he is an important leader of his community. Considered by many of his peers as one of the most honorable and just druids in the world, Hamuul Runetotem is fervently dedicated to the Cenarion Circle and the protection of nature. Hamuul recently dreamed that there was a group of druids who were noble, but had lost their way. They had become servants of the taint seeping through the Barrens.Dark Factions, 131 Hamuul appears briefly in the World of Warcraft comic, when Varian and Broll are taken to Thunder Bluff. Following their victory over a rampaging earth elemental in the Pools of Vision, Hamuul invites them to his tent where he recounts the legend of Lo'Gosh. He then grants them the gift of a hippogryph feather. Although Varian is confused about the usefulness of the gift, Broll understands what the archdruid had really given them. They use it to summon a hippogryph to them and flee their slavery. Much later, Hamuul becomes a part of the new Council of Tirisfal as a representative of the druids. He aids them in their fight against Cho'gall, being one of the many to give Med'an some of his power. Although a difficult fight, they are eventually able to claim victory. Hamuul is a major supporting character in the Stormrage novel. In the time since his first meeting with Broll, the two have become close friends. In fact, Broll considers the tauren his closest friend barring Varian and Valeera. Hamuul is frequently Broll's confidante, especially in matters where the latter is troubled by disturbing visions and dreams. When Fandral Staghelm summons the strongest druids to Teldrassil, Hamuul is surprisingly among them. He meets Broll after he lands, the two go together to the decided meeting spot. There, Fandral instructs the gathered that they would be aiding in the healing of the World Tree, along with continuing to find a way to wake Malfurion. Broll, however, starts to continually lose focus and lapse into vivid hallucinations. Hamuul covers him, pretending to speak with him in such episodes. He later suggests to Broll that the visions may have some meaning, as reluctant as his friend is to accept it. Hamuul's role in the story is minimal until the moment Broll suddenly decides to leave the congregation, pursuing an alternative means to save their teacher. Understanding that what his friend may be planning could have a greater effect than Fandral's own plans, the archdruid covers for his disappearance. However, Fandral is quick to discover the other's actions, and even finds that he had stolen the Idol of Remulos. Fandral gives Hamuul a disapproving look, believing the tauren had aided Broll in this, but does not say more. Nonetheless, it is enough for the other druids to shun the archdruid, save Naralex and a handful of others. In order to not cause trouble for his friends, Hamuul avoids conversation with them anyway. Following a break between attempts to heal Teldrassil, Hamuul decides to lay a hand on the tree itself. Shockingly, he is able to hear whispers from the tree, and not like the usual way druids listen to nature speak. He then realizes the World Tree is going mad, and attempts to tell the rest of the Circle of this. Fandral, however, dismisses his claims, stating that it is only the old tauren's wariness. Fandral then apologizes to him for condemning him for Broll's actions, and instructs Hamuul to rest earlier than the others. The tauren, however, is unconvinced his tired mind was playing tricks on him. Eventually, he discovers Fandral's duplicity, having been driven mad by the Emerald Nightmare and Teldrassil itself. Shandris Feathermoon, Naralex, and he are silenced before they can act against him, as he easily overpowers them. Fortunately, Malfurion arrives not soon after, freeing the three as he fights Fandral. The three are then able to warn the other druids, who although not entirely believing them, are of reasonable enough mind to discover the truth themselves. Hamuul is, obviously, one of the first to immediately side with Malfurion, and later plays an important part in their final conflict against the Emerald Nightmare. While many of the others take their fight into the Dream, Hamuul stays awake to defend their bodies against the apparitions that appear in the waking world. After these events, Hamuul takes up the human Lucan Foxblood as his student to further assist him in utilizing his unique abilities. Following their hard fought victory, Hamuul is among the many to bear witness to the marriage of Malfurion and Tyrande. World of Warcraft Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem is a level 62 quest giver located on Elder Rise in the tauren city of Thunder Bluff. He starts the following quests: * * * * * See List of Thunder Bluff NPCs. Cataclysm In Cataclysm, Hamuul Runetotem, along with Malfurion Stormrage, will assist Ysera in protecting the recovering world tree Nordrassil from the resurgent Ragnaros in the quest .http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/hyjal.html He can be found in two places within Mount Hyjal: the Sanctuary of Malorne and the Grove of Aessina. He also is by at the beginning of the Firelands quest chain. He then returns from his injuries to help the player and Malfurion Stormrage to finish off in the Firelands. Legion In order to fight the Burning Legion, Hamuul together with Zen'tabra, Malfurion, Naralex, Remulos and an adventurer opened a portal to the Emerald Dream. Later, Hamuul together with Zen'tabra went to Mount Hyjal in order to investigate the reports about the demonic presence there. ;Quests at the Sanctuary of Malorne * * * * * * * ;Quests at the Grove of Aessina * ;Quests at Nordune Ridge * * ;Quests at the Sanctuary of Malorne (Firelands Invasion) * * * * Notes *After the trying events in the novel Stormrage, his light green eyes''Stormrage, p.18 are described as having become ''"not only strongly gold, but with a unique hint of emerald green at the edges". Gallery File:HamuulTCG.jpg|Hamuul Runetotem in the TCG. File:Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem.jpg|Hamuul from World of Warcraft. File:ArchDruidHamuulRunetotem.jpg|Hamuul at the Grove of Aessina. HamuulRunetotemNR.jpg|Hamuul at Nordune Ridge. HamuulNearDeath.jpg|Hamuul near death at the Sanctuary of Malorne. References External links es:Hamuul Runetotem fr:Hamuul Totem-runique pl:Hamuul Runetotem Category:Major characters Category:Tauren quest givers Category:Druids Category:Thunder Bluff NPCs Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:World of Warcraft: Stormrage characters Category:World of Warcraft: The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm characters Category:Unique voices